


Spelling Practice

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sibling Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Eponine finds a way to make fifth grader Gav study and get some peace & quiet for herself.Writuary Day 21: Nonplussed
Relationships: Azelma Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier, Azelma Thénardier & Éponine Thénardier, Azelma Thénardier & Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier, Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Spelling Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i fully had no idea how to work the word nonplussed in naturally b/c it is v far out of my normal tone in vocab so here have a cop-out.
> 
> i love these three so much
> 
> it was almost a double drabble but i'm me
> 
> also i am definitely gonna post the ones i haven't posted yet (but i did write on the appropriate day!!) but that day is not today

“Gav, you need to study for your spelling test.”

“Eponine,” he whined.

“No, no whining.” She slammed the flash cards they had made on Sunday on the counter in front of her and returned to that evening’s soup. “It’s your last one, then you’ll never have to do this again.”

“Ugh.”

“Azelma, can you help him?”

In the living room, Azelma rolled her eyes. “Ep — ”

“Get over here,” she interrupted. “Unless you raw food for dinner tonight. Or you can go in there, Gav, but I better hear some spelling.”

When Eponine turned back around to grab the chopped potatoes, Azelma was leaning on the doorway separating the kitchen and the hall.

“Ep, is this really necessary? He spells fine.”

“How would you know? I haven’t made you study with him in months. Get the cards.”

She didn’t take the time to look at their expressions before turning back to dump the potatoes in the pot. Behind her, a barstool squeaked across the floor, then two soft flumps landed in the living room.

“Ready?” Azelma’s voice came.

“Yeah.”

“Nonplussed.”

“N-o-n-p-l-u-s-s-e-d.”

“Great. Choreography.”

“C-h-o-r-e-o-g-r-a-p-h-y.”

“Excellent. How many of these are there?”

“Twenty.”

Eponine let her sibling’s voices fade into the background and relished in the moment of peace she had created for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> would non-plussed be on a fifth grader's spelling test? no idea  
> would choreography be on a fifth grader's spelling test? yes i looked it up
> 
> also gav is 11 in the books according to google which is right around the time he would be finishing the fifth grade
> 
> never-have-to-take-a-spelling-test again comment comes from the fact that neither i nor my roommate remember taking a spelling test after the fifth grade


End file.
